world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
Eddy Malloy
Your name is Eddy Malloy, and you are a SOCIALLY AWKWARD FANTASIST. Being the son of FLARP MASTER JOSSIK KATARN has a lot of perks, and one of the best is how much SWAG you get, but it becomes BORING after a while. Though still not as boring as living with your NOVELIST HUMAN MOTHER. Living up here in the mountains is comfortable, but the isolation leads to you being TREMENDOUSLY SOCIALLY AWKWARD. It doesn't help that you have NO FASHION SENSE, WHATSOEVER. Instead of making friends, you spend your days researching MIDEVAL MYTHOLOGY and PRACTICING YOUR INSTRUMENTS, between your RIVETING CHESS MATCHES with your MOTHER, AURA. But even Aura has noticed your COMPLETELY ASININE FASHION SENSE, a STRANGE HYBRID OF MODERN AND COSTUME PIECES, cut up and sewn back together RATHER HAPHAZARDLY. What isn't haphazard is your VAST COLLECTION OF BOOKS, including books on MYTHOLOGY, FOLKLORE, and YOUR MOTHER'S WORKS. You hope reading them will make you MORE ANALYTICAL, should you ever find yourself in the outside world, HEAVEN FORBID. Lastly, hidden in a corner, you have a FLARP OPTIMIZED COMPUTER for REAL TIME and TURN BASED STRATEGY GAMES, complete with a HIFI STEREO for all your MUSICAL NEEDS. Your instrument of choice is your RUSTIC CLASSIC GUITAR which you use to play the works of THE FOUNDERS OF KAMELOT. You take very good care of it, even though it is quite the PRACTICAL BLUDGEONING TOOL. Life Before SBurb/SGrub This section should detail who your guardian is, how they claim to be related to you, fond memories they may have with you, and what they have told you about your 'birth'. Also give us an idea of what growing up was like for you. Aura Malloy, his mother, has raised him quite solitarily as long as he can remember. Days were spent together with chess and books, as well as stories about when his parents once knew each other. Growing up with her was quite humble, if not analytical. Friends Thiago Tezeti - Having only a few conversations so far, he finds him to be some sort of working class guy stuck with a very strict father making him do lots of chores and handling most likely strenuous jobs. However, he has felt strange suspicions surrounding Thiago after a game of chess. Enzo Medeis - Comes off as too 'spacy' for his taste. Sure he is rather interested by Enzo's music, but feels rather confused by his SCIENTIFIC OBSESSION with the logical and the real. After a while, he got to know him as quite the talkative philosopher of music, as well as someone with brains that can comprehend a good conversation. If it wasn't for meeting Enzo, he would not have gotten the drive to ever be this social as of now, in which he is deeply thankful for. Kolena Nuntak - Flirtatious, trollish, and most likely revels in insults and making others feel awkward. But has found out she is a ballerina dancer who thinks no one is serious about a real honest relationship. Pitty is the best he has for her. Tethys Nagisa - Most likely imagines Tethys jumping around railings in a BIG FANCY ARABIAN PALACE with lots of drapes to swing from, and is probably imagining her as a peeping tom of some sort when she EAVESDROPS. After a chat with Tethys from time to time, he learned of her being quite caring about Kolena, even though he knows nothing of Kolena's name otherwise. His awareness of Tethys's edginess about 'quadrants' has him quite perplexed and worried about stepping on such grounds again. Eric Wightt - A curiosity is all he'll call him. Sure he seems to like writing but he never heard of his work. Though the way he goes over puzzles and mysteries is quite an enthusiastic boon for someone who's friends with Enzo. Rubi Demain - Knowing her as Ruby Clandence or some other, they met on the forums about Command and Conquer. But after conversation, he felt quite 'smitten' by her gameplay and her familiarity with Eddy's own tastes. His emotions grow quite fondly with her after all the familiarities they had, yet worries about being too awkward. Jack Heston - From a random encounter to a rather interesting contact, he finds jack to be perplexing and very out there with his lifestyle. However, he does come off as quite apologetic. If anything, he hopes that more time spent with Jack will even him out. Logs * 071314 * Thiago meets Eddy! FRIENDSHIPPING! * Thiago and Eddy continue their conversation. * Eddy meets Kolena * 071414 * Eddy and Enzo: Music and Preference. * Thiago beats Eddy at Chess, then... flirts? Whut * Eric introduces himself to Eddy * Eddy asks Tethys some shiz. * 071514 * Eddy tries to cheer Enzo * Eddy is no easy target for Kolena * Tethys and Eddy catch up on the situation. * 071614 * Eddy and Eric talk mysteries * Eddy tries to get some info out of Thiago. * Eddys' Attempt with Darmok * 071714 * Eddy and Rubi Connect * Eddy and Enzo Destroying for Music * Eddy Gets Tethys into the band * 071814 * Eddy gets an uninvited chumhandle * Possible new Pianist for band (Eddy and Eric) * Eddy and Rubi have an Awkward moment * Jack interrogates Eddy on the ways of live. * Getting Tethys in good with Eric, the Eddy Side * Enzo Confronts Eddy: the Band Stays Together * Eddy Tells Enzo about a Laser Harp player * Eddy meets Vyllen and tests his character * 071914 * Eddy talks band and quadrants with Tethys * Vyllen and Eddy talk, Vyllen is then weirded out * Recoup and Livestream with Eddy and Rubi * Eddy Sets up between Vyllen and Eric (Eric Side) * Eddy Sets up between Vyllen and Eric (Vyllen Side) * Operation Thiago: Jack's Enlisting * 072014 * Operation Thiago: Trojan Vyllen * Band Updates between Eddy and Enzo * Eddy gets overly fond of Rubi * Miloko checks out if Eddy is good enough for her sister * Eddy and Thiago have another round of 'mental chess' * Eddy mentions Tethys to Eric * Eddy drops Tethys the Blackflirt Bomb * 072114 * Enzo and Eddy speculate potential band drama OOC Contact Information * feralPygmallion * Jam730@gmail.com * EddyMalloy